Typically, integrated circuits are produced on wafers and probed or tested on a wafer level before, for example, being diced and shipped as individual integrated circuits or chips. During the production and/or probing of the integrated circuits at wafer level, cracks within the wafer may be created due to mechanical stress or thermo-mechanical stress. These cracks may, for example, create short circuits or leakage currents within individual integrated circuits of the wafer.